I'd Rather
by cupcakesarereallygood
Summary: I've been chasing after him relentlessly for so long. All I ever want is for him to do the same. I want to see if he cares, and from what I can see, he doesn't. A lot of people say it's better to be with the one you love and get hurt, but for me, I'd rather just give it up for a happy ending, even if it's not with HIM. I'm sick and tired of waiting. But...can I give him up?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so hey. I guess it's been awhile huh? Probably a few weeks or so. I'm trying to start on a Coppelion fic, but as I write it, ideas of KamiKoto stories just pop up and I can't get them out of my head. This story is one of them. Can you believe that I actually got the idea for this while we were having a test in English? A friend of mine was singing "I'd Rather" by Joe Earshot during free period and it kind of stuck on me. So while I was answering the test, we had to use the proper cohesive devices to complete the thought of the sentence (yeah, I know. It's pretty elementary but our teacher ran out of things to teach us to last the final week of school so there.). I don't know why but there was one question that really struck me. It was a screenplay okay?**

**No. I have to stay with him. (But why? He never cared about you!) I..I know, but…he needs me right now…as…a friend****, besides****, we've been friends for so long, I can't just leave him.**

**The answer was "besides". And I got it right. So yeah, this story will be based on the song I'd Rather and on the test in English that I had. You can also include 61wisampa's What Causes a Spark as an influence. Read that story to know how things started for one of the characters and Mikoto. I hope you enjoy!**

I'D RATHER

Dear stupid mobile Diary that I never even wanted to have if not for Kuroko's persistence,

It's been a week since I've seen him.

A whole week since we've had that argument about something so stupid. Since _**I**_ made an argument about something stupid. And now here I am, sulking in my dorm room, lying on my bed, crying on my pillow, holding my phone in the dark, typing useless stuff on you and wanting to tear the pictures of us that I had into pieces but can't muster the courage to do so. That stupid Idiot and I have been…in a complicated relationship for the past month. I mean, we're not exclusively dating or anything, but we're not nothing at the same time. I know, I know. It's confusing as hell. But if you're already confused form just hearing this, what more could it be for me, right? But to put it straight, we're still both single.

You probably won't understand me right? Since I am speaking of pretext here. But it just hurts so much you know? Reliving those moments when a simple outing for me and a friend turned into hell for me and my not-so-likely-boyfriend. But fine, since I have all day to sulk in here, let's get this flashback over with.

* * *

I just arrived from my month long trip in Kazakhstan on Thursday, so I was pretty tired. I lost my phone and all my contacts so despite my fatigue, the first thing I did after asking someone to deliver my luggage to my room was walking around Academy City, trying to find my friends. Classes were over, so I bet they were strolling around or something. The first person I wanted to visit was Touma. Not to be assuming and all….but I think that…well, maybe he was worried about me being gone for so long without texting him or emailing him. I knocked on his apartment door, but he wasn't there. He was probably out in the park. That was where we always went to, together. Maybe he missed me, so he went there. I could feel the heat on my face, but I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I could see him again came to mind.

So, there I was, naïve old me, walking through the streets of Academy City. I made it to the park and my heart was just thumping out of my chest. It was hard to breathe but I couldn't help but feel excited. But that was immediately shattered when I saw something. Touma was there, eating ice cream with a girl, probably in his grade judging from the uniform, laughing happily together. Calm down, Mikoto. He's a stupid, dense idiot. He couldn't possibly be going out on dates, while he's been worried sick about you. Could he? Was he even worried about you? Just go and talk to him and everything will be cleared. Just go…and talk.

As I walked closer to them, I couldn't help but overhear parts of the conversation they had.

"So then, Touma-kun~" Ugh. That was waaaaaaay too gooey for his liking. "You've never really had a girlfriend before?"

"Nope." He answered, licking his ice cream. "Not one. I haven't even _courted_ a girl before."

"Oh really? Then what about that girl from Tokiwadai you're always with?" The girl asked, clinging to his arm. Calm down Mikoto. MUST. RESIST. URGE. TO. ZAP. "Rumors have been spreading that you're dating her you know. Some even say that she's one of the level 5's!"

"Who? Misaka?" Touma asked with raised eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm going out with her. She's in middle school." AND YOUR POINT IS?!

"So you see her as a little girl then?"

"Well, no. not exactly little. She's more of a younger sister you know. The type that you never actually wanted but then just pop out of nowhere and suddenly you feel responsible for her and stuff. I always end up bumping into her, I kinda feel bad for just leaving her so I accompany her every time." H-he…thought of me that way? I felt something painful claw at my heart, but I tried to fight the urge to go there and ask him myself.

"So you don't like her?"

"Depends on the context of like." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't exactly hate being with her, she's fun to be with really, but she can be very short tempered and her violent tendencies can be annoying—"

"Touma?" I said, appearing from behind a tree. Touma and the girl he was with turned to me, their expressions never changing. "Hey, I just got back from a month long trip in Kazakhstan and I—"

"Eh? You went to Kazakhstan for a month?" Now that hurt. "I hadn't noticed that you were gone. But really? For a month?"

"Y-yeah." I said through gritted teeth trying to control my anger and hurt. So you really didn't know? Did you ever even care about me? Care about what I might've been doing in a whole month in a different country?! "I just wanted to come by and tell you that I was fine and if I worried you then—"

"Worry?" He said looking at me quizzically. "Why would I be worried about you?"

And that was the final straw for me. I held my hand up and slapped him across his face. The sound of it resounded all throughout the park, making random people turn to us. The girl he was with backed away, staring at me in horror, while Touma just stared at me, holding his reddened cheek in his hands. I clenched my fists before turning my back and running away, my tears flying through the air. He didn't even bother to call after me. He just stood there, watching me as I left. I knew we weren't really together, but he made me feel like we _could_ be together. But after all I've heard, that illusion was shattered completely.

The next day, Friday, we had our System Scan, and they decided to measure my ability first under an audience to inspire them to do even better at their respective tests. I ended up going overboard with my first 5 shots (due to my lack of sleep, puffy eyes and heartache), making everyone soaking wet because of the pool water. I managed to get it slightly under control during my 6th shot and thank god it lasted till the end. While I was walking back to my changing room,

"Misaka-san?" one of the researchers called my name, walking up to me.

"Yes?" I said, trying to be polite.

"You're powers have greatly improved." She said looking over the statistical data they had of me and my powers. "Your Railgun is certainly more powerful than it was in the last tests. Have you changed anything in your daily routine as of lately? Maybe this could help the others improve too!"

"Ah, well.." I said thinking about it. If you count chasing after a certain idiot who can nullify anything I throw at him as a change then… Oh god. I'm thinking about him again. "Well, no. I haven't really done anything. I guess I just focused and concentrated more today, plus I was pretty nervous so I couldn't control my powers correctly." I answered modestly. She jotted down everything I said and after smiling and thanking me, she suddenly run off. Really. I opened the door to the changing room and into the shower room I went. I slipped my clothes off my body and turned on the water, singing a familiar tune as I did. No one else was there, so I really didn't have to hold back on the volume or anything.

"You're lying. Something has changed the past month~!" a voice said.

"Really?" I said, scrubbing some shampoo on my hair. "Honestly speaking, the only change that has happened is between me and that idiot."

"Oh? So you and Kamijou-kun finally got together~?!"

"Uh…well, not…not exactly…" I said with a blush, as I played with the ends of my hair that was lathered in shampoo. Wait a second. WHAT THE HELL?! "W-WHO GOES THERE?!" I shouted, moving back. I was about to take my towel but it fell to the other side of the door when I accidentally bumped into it. Oh great.

"You just realized that?" The voice laughed, it was only then did I realize that the person I was talking to was a guy. And here I am completely naked. Well, at least he was decent enough to pick up the towel and slung it over the door, allowing me to grab it. "Don't worry. Just hurry up and finish your shower, then we'll talk? Okay, Miko-chan~?" There's only one b-st-rd in this planet who could do this and call me that. "I'll be right here~"

"Oh dammit." I cursed, hurriedly scrubbing my body and rinsing my head. In three minutes, I was done, I hurriedly wrapped the towel around me, but then I realized the problem at hand. CLOTHES.

"Hey, hey~!" I imagined that blonde headed idiot on the other side of the door, smiling like an idiot. Ugh, I just wanna punch him. "You already done Miko-chan? Want me to get your clothes for you~?"

"Try anything funny and I swear that I will fry your brain." I said through clenched teeth as I glared at his silhouette. "You damned Lightning God, Thor."

"Well, I am honored that you remember my name, Miss Electro Princess." He said sliding the basket of clothes under the door. "I didn't rummage through your clothes, so don't worry about that okay Miko-chan~?"

"You are such a…UGH." I hurriedly put on my clothes, not caring if my hair was dripping wet. When I was sure that I was fully clothed, I barged out the door and was immediately faced with the Lightning God, sitting cross legged on one of the benches, smiling at me.

"Hey there~!" He greeted. "Huh? Aren't you gonna dry your hair Miko-chan? You're gonna catch a cold if you don't."

"Don't give me that crap." I said rubbing the towel against my head. "Why are you here? It's been like…what? Almost a year since the last time you needed our help."

"Technically speaking Miko-chan, we only needed Kamijou-kun's help. You were just support, but thanks for that nonetheless." He said smiling. "Anyway, to answer your question, believe it or not, I'm actually here for what one may call a normal weekend. I just finished a mission and I won't be needed by my cabal until next week, so I'm staying here, in Academy City. I shouldn't be here, not until next week, but I couldn't wait to see you~!"

"That explains why you're here in Academy City, but that doesn't explain why you're here, in Tokiwadai, in the shower room talking to me like you just didn't do something wrong!"

"But I really didn't. I'd never do something you wouldn't want me to, Miko-chan. I already told you that, and besides, have you forgotten what today is?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at me, seemingly hurt. "It's been exactly 11 months and 3 weeks since I last met you. You promised me, didn't you?"

I stared at him bewilderedly, trying to remember what had happened almost a year ago. What is he—OH. It was then did it hit me. He was talking about THAT. Oh dear.

"So, you remember now, right, Miko-chan?" Thor asked cheerfully. He really can be such a kid at times. "11 months and 3 weeks ago, we went out on a date, and when I asked you if it was alright to court you, you said that you didn't know. I made you promise that in a year, you'd finally give me an answer. But as I said, I arrived a week early, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well..no, it's not exactly an inconvenience, but you really surprised me. You shouldn't just pop out of nowhere and talk to me while I'm taking a shower! You should -*thud*" Huh? What was that sound? I looked forward, towards the direction where the sound came from and I was left utterly speechless. Thor seemed to have noticed my shock as he turned his head and looked at what was behind him.

"Oh hey!" He said with a smile, standing up. "It's the girl who's obsessed with you Miko-chan~! What was your name again…uhh….Kuro-chan was it? Wow it's been awhile! How're you doing?" Is this guy a total idiot or what?! Kuroko, along with a few other girls were right at the door, staring at me and Thor. Kuroko was sitting on the floor, looking desperate, while the others nearly had their eyeballs out of their sockets. This is gonna be one hell of an explanation. A minute has passed yet no one bothered to say a word at all. Thor was looking at us back and forth, probably wondering what was wrong. I was about to speak, until a girl beat me to it.

"Misaka-sama?" She asked politely. 'Who is that person that is with you? Inside a shower room?"

"Uhm…before I answer that question, can I just ask how long you guys have been there?" I asked worriedly.

"Pardon us but we were here when that person explained what had transpired almost a year ago between the both of you." A different girl answered with a blush. A blush?! Why was she blushing?!

"Ahahahahahaha…" I laughed dryly. "Is that so? T-then I guess I have to explain this now…don't I?"

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko snapped. Oh great. I thought she had passed out and she'd be quiet until the rest of this but I guess not. "Why is that prince here in the shower room with you as you bathed?! It's one thing for you to be out with that ape, but for you to be with this prince at school is just…it's just-!"

"Geez, calm down Kuroko. Anyway, we should go." I hurriedly reached for Thor's hand and dragged him towards the door. The girls gave way to us as we passed them by, but not a single word was said. When I heard Kuroko calling after me, I made a run for it, pulling Thor along behind me. We sped through the hallways, making both teachers and students look at us weirdly. I am so dead. Ugh, I don't have the time to think of this, I need to get Thor out of here!

* * *

"What in the world is seriously wrong with you?!" I screamed at him, as we sat on a bench, panting and catching our breaths. "Do you not realize the danger you put both of us through? Boys aren't allowed in the School Garden, much less in Tokiwadai itself! If we were caught, I could've gotten expelled you know!"

"I'm very sorry Miko-chan. I promise not to do it again. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble right before you graduate." He said with a smile. "It'd be a waste of your perfect grades and your top honors."

"Well, as long as you're sorry." I said with a sigh as I slumped back on the bench. "Hey wait, how did you know that I was graduating? That I have top honors? We haven't really been keeping in touch the past year."

"I didn't want to bother you by calling you frequently. I knew just how busy you were with school and being a level 5, so I thought that you wouldn't have the time. So I just decided to keep my eye on you. I know you did a demonstration in Russia, went to an expo in England which I attended, you visited a few institutions along with the blonde telepathic level 5 in Australia and you went to Kazakhstan for a bit for military study purposes. I was kinda worried about you being in the middle of a war-zone you know." Okay, wow. He really has been keeping an eye on me. Now I suddenly feel bad for actually forgetting about the promise I made to him. He's such a sweet guy but I made him wait for me like this.

"I'm impressed." I said standing up and walking towards the vending machine. "No one ever pays that much attention to me. Anyway, I'm thirsty, want a drink?"

"Okay then. Be careful okay? You might injure your foot when you kick that. It is made of solid steel; even your electricity won't be able to help you if you get hurt." He said watching me carefully with a smile. He doesn't think I'm un-lady like at all? That's weird. Touma would've gone crazy and righteous about not stealing from machines and stuff. As I prepared myself to kick the machine, Thor spoke again. "What did you mean when you said that no one paid attention to you?"

"I mean it as I said it." I answered, kicking the machine with all my might. Two drinks popped out of it as I caught them in mid air. I tossed one to Thor who mouthed a thanks as I opened mine. "My friends don't bother much since they're pretty much used to me leaving for long periods of time. My parents just want me to text them if I'm okay and all. They're family so it's an exception. The fans are another thing though." I said chugging down on the orange soda I got.

"And Kamijou-kun?" Thor asked, making my squish the aluminum can in my hand. "Doesn't he ever worry about you? I mean surely, he must—"

"He doesn't even notice that I'm gone." I answered irately as I tossed the can straight to the trash can. I sat back down beside him and stared at the leaves of the trees that danced with the wind. "Do you remember how long I was gone for each trip of mine?"

"Of course I do." He said with a smile. "For Russia, you were gone for two weeks. You stayed in England for a week and 3 days, since your flight got delayed. Australia lasted three weeks for you, because the Blondie couldn't get enough of cheese and chocolate fondue over there. Kazakhstan had me worried the most. You were gone for a month and you lost your phone at the airport so you couldn't contact anyone. Good thing your father was passed by the country on your third day there, so he took care of calling your mother and buying you a new phone."

"Are you sure you're a magician?" I gawked at him. "I'd believe it if you were a spy or an agent or something! How come you know everything that happened to me this past year?"

"I have my ways, Miko-chan. Though getting to England to watch your expo was a bit hard. And remember those thugs who tried to pick on you on your first night in Kazakhstan? The ones who called you a little girl, saying stuff like they were the big bad wolves and they were out to get you?"

"Seriously, how did you—"

"I took care of them." He said shrugging his shoulders freely. " Right after your flight back to Japan left, I had a mission there. The first thing I did was find him and beat him to a pulp~" Okay, now I am dumbstruck. Not only has he been keeping an eye on me, he kept track of everything that happened to me, and even went so far as to watch an expo I was partaking in. But most of all, he was worried about me. How did he even manage to finish his mission in Kazakhstan in a day and get to Academy City?!

"Why?" I breathed out lowly.

"Hmm?" He said as he sipped his juice. "What did you say?"

"Why…are you so attentive of me?" I asked staring down at my feet. "Even Touma…even Touma didn't care when I went for Kazakhstan. He didn't even notice that I was gone. How could you, someone who isn't here, be worried about me? I even made you wait for so long, and you never complained."

"Wait, so Kamijou-kun _didn't even worry_ about you?" He repeated flabbergastedly. "You hadn't texted him or called him or e-mailed him for a month and he wasn't worried about you? At all?"

I looked up at the sky and shook my head. We were quiet like that for a few seconds, until I heard him grip the can until it got bent, throwing it into the trash can.

"When exactly did all this happen?"

"I arrived yesterday. Do the math genius." I sighed. "I haven't talked it over with him. I saw him with another girl and they were talking about how he'd never want to date me, then I went over and said hi, he said he didn't even notice that I was gone and I got mad and I slapped him and—"

"You slapped him?" I nodded. "Hard?" I nodded again. "In front of the other girl?" I nodded again. "Feisty." Now that made me laugh.

"As I said, I slapped him, I didn't say a word, I ran away and he didn't even bother to call or text me after that. Not that he could of course, since I did change my phone. But even so, it just pisses me off that he didn't care at all. I mean, I know we're not dating at all, but still. Even as a friend? He didn't worry about me like that? Maybe it's because I'm too boyish. Maybe I should try to act more girly and stuff, maybe then he'd finally noti—"

"No." Thor said sternly, taking both of my hands. "No. Don't change yourself like that."

"But nobody will ever like me if I continue to be like this and—"

"I like you." He said again, making me stop. "I love you. Kamijou-kun is an idiot for not noticing how special you are, but seriously. Don't change yourself just so someone could like you, Miko-chan."

"Even if that person is the one that you love?" What the hell Mikoto? Did you really have to rub salt all over the poor guy's wounds? Here you are, asking love advice from the person whose heart you are breaking! Don't be so insensitive.

"Hey, I love you and I'm not trying to change myself right?" He said with a small smile. "I'm not trying to ruin Kamijou-kun's chances or anything, but really. If someone really loves you, then they'd love you for who you are, not for someone you're pretending to be."

"So I'm okay with the way I am?"

"Of course you are." He said, ruffling my hair. "You are perfectly imperfect. All your negative attributes have a positive side to them. Like your childishness for example. For Catholics, it has been written in their Bible that man must learn to be more like children. Your innocence and simplicity make you so darn, irresistibly cute you know?"

This guy… He always seems to know what to say at the right times. He's sensitive and sweet. Sometimes, I just really wonder what it must feel like to love someone other than an insensitive idiot. To love someone like Thor, but then again, I really can't force my heart to do anything.

"Seriously though. I've already made it clear to Kamijou-kun about my intentions of you. I can't believe he would stupidly allow something like this to happen. And to think I actually thought he genuinely cared for you." He said with an irritated face. "He's very lucky. He already has hold of your heart, yet he's just…sorry for the word, but he's just not caring about it. While I have to prove to you that I am serious about you, and that I really want to make you happy. Kind of unfair, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way about all this, Thor." I said with my head held down. "I'm really sorry for getting your hopes up."

"N-no!" He panicked. "Oh come on, Miko-chan. Don't be like that. You know how much I hate it when you're sad! Really! You don't have to worry about anything at all! I'm perfectly content with what we have now. Though I'm not really sure what it is, I'm happy. You trusted me enough to tell me of your problems and you see me as a friend. You know what they say right? It's better to be good friends before lovers than lovers to torn friends."

"You do realize that there is no quote as messy as that right?" I said with a laugh. "You probably shouldn't be a philanthropist. It doesn't suit you."

"Well, I'm just glad." Thor said leaning back on the bench we sat on, the bright rays of the sun gleaming on his face. "You're finally laughing again. That's all I ever want. For you to be happy."

He looked at me with such innocence, it almost blinded me. This guy…I used to think that magicians were underhanded cheaters, but he…he's just too nice. Or maybe, he's just nice to me. He's showing me this much kindness, but all I give in return in heart break. What kind of a person am I?

"Ne, Miko-chan?" Thor sad standing up. He smiled down at me, before offering me his hand. "Care to join me for a date this lovely afternoon?" He offered, curtsying with a bow. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand as I stood up. And as we walked away, from the corner of my eye, I saw HIM.

Kamijou Touma.

He was just standing there, watching me and Thor like some creepy old serial killer/stalker. We were both looking at each other. He didn't make a move, even as Thor escorted me out of the park we were in. He just stayed there, looking at me with a face that showed hurt and betrayal. I wanted to go over to him and tell him I'm sorry. Tell him that this was nothing. Tell him how much I love him.

But I will not. I refuse to let myself get hurt by him again. I've been blinded by love once, I will not be blinded again.

"Miko-chan? Is there something wrong?" Thor asked as he stopped tugging on my hand, looking at me worriedly. I took a breath before smiling at him and holding onto his arm, something which surprised him greatly.

"I'm fine Thor. Great even. Let's go?" I said cheerfully as we moved on. I took one last glance at him, before he got covered by the silhouette of the trees. The look on his face was priceless. 'I'm sick and tired of all the pain Touma. This time, it's your turn.'

* * *

And that was the last time I ever saw him. As I said, it has been a week, and if you're wondering. Yes, I've been spending the entire week, going out on dates with Thor. He seems really nice and I really enjoy his company. He makes me happy. But for some reason, there's still this gaping hole in my heart. A hole wherein even the joy of being with Thor could never fill.

I really am trying you know. I try hard to let go of him, the feelings I have, and all the pain that I feel. It's only been a week, but I'm half-way through it. Today is the day. Today is the day I make my decision. It's been an entire year since Thor had asked for my heart and hand. And if things go well, he might just get it. I should be happy right? He's handsome, he's smart, he's kind, and he's all a girl ever wants. And he wants to be mine. I should be happy. But why aren't I?

Two knock on the door were heard, and Kuroko looked at my with a sympathetic face.

"I believe that's your date Onee-sama." She said in a low voice. Even though I never tell her anything, Kuroko knows that something is wrong. She's been asking me questions every night, asking me why I was doing this and if I was sure I'd be happy with it. And all I've been saying is Yes.

"I'll see you later Kuroko." I said as I wore my sandals and straightened my white dress. I am going on this date, and I am going to be happy.

"Please be careful Onee-sama. Be sure to be back by 10, the Dorm Mistress will not appreciate you being gone." She bade as she watched me with a smile. "You look very beautiful. Whoever holds your heart is a very lucky man."

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a smile. _'Lucky? Yeah right. He's always been going on about how unfortunate he was.'_ I thought sarcastically as I made my way to the door. When I opened it, there was Thor. He wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and jeans. He was smiling at me like never before, and the sight of him made me smile too.

"Ready to go Miko-chan?" He asked me holding out his arm. I looped my arm through his and we made our way out, careful not to pass by the Dorm Mistress or let anyone see us.

I remember a saying from a story I once read_. 'I'd rather be with someone I love, who doesn't see me in that light, rather than someone who loves me but I wouldn't care about.'_ Martyr. Everybody just wants to be loved. Everybody wants to feel loved. And that's what I'm doing right now.

I'd rather be with someone who loves me, than with someone who never even cared.

-chapter end-

Yeah. You can also include Forfeit by 61wisampa as an influence. I've always thought that one day, Mikoto was bound to think this way. But of course, I am a fan through and through. So I made this into a two shot since it be too long if I forced everything into one. Now the only questions left are: Why did Touma just watch? What will Mikoto's decision be? What will Thor do?

Sorry if it's late or what. I had always wanted to write a story in Mikoto's POV. This is the first time I ever did it. It's time to take revenge upon all the times that Touma had neglected her. I really hate it when he does that.

Please review~! I'M BACK~!

JA-NE


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the really long wait! I had a lot of stuff to take care of and all. But here I am! After…probably a month or so! Really sorry dudes! Please be reminded that I am a girl, despite my frequent saying of the word dude. So let's not waste any more time okay? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

I'D RATHER part 2

"Miko-chan? Are you okay?"

Thor asked for the umpteenth time as we walked along the streets of Academy City. After we successfully managed to get out of the door without getting caught by the dorm mistress, we immediately went out for dinner at Joseph's, since that was the only place I could think of. We were having a good time, but then I'd zone out form the conversation and worry Thor. Hm…this never happened with Touma before so—UGH. Why the hell was I thinking about HIM again?!

"Miko-chan?" He asked again, nudging my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey there. Sorry about that, but I'm fine, really." I said with a smile. "This just happens sometimes." I mean really Mikoto? That is such a lame excuse. "Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the silence in things right?"

"So you want me to stop talking then?" He asked with a slightly hurt expression. I waved my hands frantically at him, telling him otherwise.

"No, of course not Thor! That wasn't what I meant! I like hearing your stories! I really do….It's just that…I mean, look at the sky!" I said, pointing to it. He looked at me weirdly, before sighing and looking up at the night sky. "See? It's pretty isn't it? Even though we are in the middle of a city, the sky still look so pretty."

"Hmmm…yeah." He said taking my hand as we continued walking. "Do you think Kamijou-kun was staring at the night sky like we were?"

"Why bring him up Thor?" I asked, sighing as I closed my eyes. "I'd rather not think of something so defiant while we're having such a good time."

"But you're not having a good time, are you?" Thor said, stopping in his tracks. We ended up at the entrance of the park. Since it was night time, not too many people went through here. As of now, we were the only ones there. He was staring into me sadly, his eyes seeming brighter under the moonlight. "Miko-chan, I like you. I really, really do. And trust me when I say that I truly enjoy your company and all, but I don't want this to be a one-sided relationship."

"Are you saying that you think that I don't care?" I snapped at him. "Thor, I thought you wanted this."

"I do. But not in this way." He looked around, before checking on his phone for the time. It was 7:40 PM. "Miko-chan, at what time do you need to get back again? It's 10 pm right?"

"Huh? Well..yeah." I answered looking at him weirdly. Why was he asking my curfew at a time like this? "Why? Is something the matter?"

"No, no. it's nothing. Though we still have 20 minutes before 8 pm. Would it be alright if we skipped dinner for a simple stroll in the park? I could buy you something to munch on if you want."

"No, I'd rather not. I did lose my appetite. But why are we going into the park for? And what's up on 8PM? As I said, my curfew is at 10, so you are 2 hours short on the timeline." I explained as he once again took my hand and led me inside the park. He looked back at me with a smile that brightened up the darkness around us. It somehow made me feel bad.

"Tonight is the night you make your choice remember?" He asked, and I nodded. "Then I want to be judged on fair grounds. I have a plan, but everything has to be perfect, and it involves Kamijou-kun. But before that, I want to spend, at the very least, 20 minutes alone with you, if that's alright." Thor the Lightning God was more of like a sweet and gentle little brother rather than a dangerous magical god. Why is it that such a great person fell in love with someone like me?

Wait a minute… What plan?

=LINE BREAK HERE=

"So, tell me how you both first met." Thor asked as he handed me a can of juice form the vending machine. He didn't pay for it, if you know what I mean.

"Thor," I said as he sat down beside me. "Why are you seriously asking me that question? This date is about us remember? As in you and me, with no one else involved. What are you planning anyway?" I know this guy fairly well, so I know when he has something up to his sleeve, and I don't really know whether to like it or not.

"You can't spell "US" with U, you know. I want to know everything about you. Your past, your present, your future, your joy and your pain. Everything," He said with a smile as he looked up to the bright moon for a second, before turning his attention wholly back to me. "Don't you think you at least owe me that much, Miko-chan?"

"Well…I guess you're right." Thor smiled ta my response, so I couldn't do anything but sigh in defeat. "Alright, alright. This happened back when I was a 2nd year middle school student, a little more than a year ago. I was being picked on by a bunch of thugs. I was waiting for someone to help, wondering if such a person existed, and as I was about to give up…" I gripped the can tighter in my hands. My heart, cringing at the memory.

"Kamijou-kun stepped in?" Thor asked, tilting my face up to look at him, before letting go. "You don't have to feel so concerned Miko-chan. I can handle this."

"Y-yeah, I know that. But yes, he did come. He pretended to be my friend, but that plan totally failed." I smiled a bit at the memory. "He then tried to piss off the guys, but he ended up offending me and I accidentally shocked everyone around me out of rage. He was the only one left standing, so I chased him all throughout the night, challenging him." I can't remember the last time I felt so light like this. This past week, no matter how hard I tried, I never cheered up, but by just talking to Thor about him…everything just…seems better for some odd reason. "I initially didn't like him. He was always going on and on about how unfortunate he was, and I hated those type of people. People who whine and blame everything on luck. But he was…different. I was so intrigued by him."

"So it was love at first sight then?" Thor suddenly asked, I nearly choked on my drink.

"BLRUERGH…." I muttered as I spat it out. Thor chuckled before rubbing my back, soothing me. "W-well…I wouldn't say first sight….I guess you could say that I fell in love with him after a few inconsecutive occurrences of first sights. I mean, a person has a ton of sides to him, and every time I meet him, I see a new side of him for the first time so…there."

"But you do love him?" Thor asked as he drank his juice. I stared at him, my face already warm from the blood rush to my cheeks. He looked at me before grinning and pinching my cheek. "Aww, come on now, Miko-chan. Are you purposely trying to look so cute or what?"

"N-N-NO I WASN'T!" I immediately interjected. "It's just…your questions are really personal and I…it's a bit embarrassing to say this in front of another guy."

"I'm not just any other guy Miko-chan. I happen to be the guy who confessed his undying love to you. I'm the guy who will love you, even if you reject me to be with someone else. That's the guy you're talking to, and have faith in my words, you can trust me." Really…why did this guy have to fall in love with me? I don't deserve him. He deserves so much more.

"I'd rather fall in love with you, honestly." I answered in a low voice, but enough for him to hear it. "Touma is a stubborn dense idiot. He's too stupid to notice the feelings of people around him, but he's also too meddlesome. He'll interfere with problems that have nothing to do with him, it's inspiring and annoying at the same time. He never notices me or any of my attempts to make him like me! He doesn't even look at me! He sees me as a little kid that needs to be protected all the time! He never sees me as a girl who could possibly be his lover. And for that, I hate him, I really, really do." My voice was suddenly hushed, as my vision began to blur. Was I crying? I can't even think straight anymore. "But you, Thor… you're different. Despite being the heroic person you are, you understand my feelings and even accept me for me. You love someone like me. You're perfect. I just…I don't understand why it couldn't be you. Why couldn't I fall in love with you?"

So I was crying. The warmth of my tears fell down my cheeks as I sniffled and shrugged. Thor lifted his hands and wiped away my tears, an understanding look on his face.

"Miko-chan…" He said in the gentlest tone. For some reason, his words made me feel sleepy. "Sometimes, the perfect guy isn't always the best one. Love finds perfection in the most ruined and imperfect things. You can say that you'd rather love someone who loves you, than someone who doesn't, but you can never really mean it. Your heart has already found its path, Miko-chan. I love you, so I want to be able to bring you happiness."

With that, my world began to spin. Colors and darkness mixed everywhere, blocking my vision. I couldn't tell up from down or left from right. All I know was that Thor was holding me tight against him, securing me, whispering the same phrase into my ear.

'_**I want you to be happy because I love you.'**_

And then, I blacked out. The last thing I remember was hearing his voice talking to someone on the phone. My world had suddenly went blank.

=LINE BREAK HERE=

"….Why….Mikoto….go…."

H-huh? What was that? I can hear footsteps on…the ground…no wait, it was grass? I can smell the dewy damp grass, and I felt really cold for some reason. Where was I? What's happening? The next sound I heard was panting and puffing, and then another voice laughed. It was a girl's voice. What the hell?"

"You can only blame yourself handsome." The female voice said. "This girl was such an easy target thanks to you. You know how espers get affected by their emotions. And to think she's the third strongest one~!"

So…I'm being held hostage right now? I heard a flinging sound, and then the other person grunted. It was a guy. It sounded so familiar.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but let Mikoto go." I knew that voice sounded so familiar! It was Touma! Wait, when did he start calling me by name?! "She has nothing to do with the magic side! You won't be able to get anything from her!" Magic side? So then…that means…Thor…he gave me to some demented witch?!

"Oh but I beg to differ, great hero. This girl has such a pure heart. It's filled with overflowing pure emotions, but I must say, she has rather mixed feelings for you. But don't you worry; I'll be taking all of it anyway, so it won't be too much of a matter." SHE'S WHAT?! But I don't feel anything.

"WHJAT?" Touma shouted. He sounds pretty angry. "You're taking away her emotions? You're feeding off of her?"

"Yes, in a way. I am an Incubus after all." Isn't that one of those mythological creatures that feed on blood or dreams? "Before you ask, An Incubus is a creature who feeds on others. Though it depends upon your preference on what you want to eat. I happen to really like emotions, especially young girls in love."

"Leave her alone!" Touma shouted again, huffing. Wait, he's fighting her? He's fighting a creature he's never encountered before? What the hell is wrong with him? "Don't you dare mess with her emotions!"

"But why? I can tell from her state of mind that something awful happened between the two of you. You have no regard whatsoever for her feelings. In fact, she thinks that you see it as a nuisance. Wouldn't this be easier for you? Once I take away her feelings, she won't be a bother to you anymore. She won't get mad every time she catches you with another woman."

Say something Touma! Please! I kept on begging and pleading inside my own head. I wanted to scream at him to say something, but I couldn't even open my eyes. Seconds have passed yet he never said anything at all. He didn't care. All I heard next was laughing and thrashing, something breaking and someone grunting out of pain. I give up. He doesn't care.

"What kind of a person are you?!" The girl shouted…seemingly mad. "Miko-chan is head over heels in love with you but you've no regard for her?! You don't care?!" Wait, did she just say Miko-chan? "She has sacrificed so much for you, she puts you above everything else she should consider, she cares about you more than her own life and yet you refuse to reciprocate her feelings?! Just how dense can you get! Why can't you see that?! Would you rather be with someone who's lady like and boring? Someone who's more mature and well developed? Someone who isn't her? What kind of person are you?!"

"I KNOW OKAY?!" Touma suddenly screamed. I heard him spitting something and coughing out blood. How badly was he hurt and why wasn't he fighting back? "I know that even if I did have my reasons for saying what I said back then, it's not an excuse for hurting her feelings. But you saying all those things about how I'd rather be with someone who wasn't her is totally wrong!" What was he saying? "There's no one else I'd rather be with than Mikoto!"

Now that one definitely struck me. Even the girl was silenced by him.

"Mikoto…there's a chance that she can hear me right?" Touma asked as he took deep, heaving breaths. "Well I don't care if she can hear me or not, I will say this right here, right now! Misaka Mikoto! You dumb idiot! Of course I noticed your stupid attempts to make me like you! Of course I'm aware of everything you've done for me! Of course I also feel that spark whenever I'm with you! Of course I know everything…because I….Because I feel the same way about you too. So don't you ever think that I think of you as nuisance!"

"Then mind explaining the whole 'Why should I be worried about you?' incident a week ago?" The girl asked. How the hell did she know about that! How did she—HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I get it!

"I only did it to stop another rumour. The girl I was with was a journalist from our school paper. She's been fixated as to why Mikoto had been gone for so long. Her trip to Kazakhstan should've lasted for 3 days at most, but then she'd been missing for a month. She—"

"So you knew that she'd been gone for a month? You were just playing at her when you said you didn't notice that she was gone?" The girl asked bewilderedly.

"How the hell do you know so much huh?" Touma asked, almost embarrassedly. "But of course I knew that she'd been missing. I missed her even. I tried calling her, but I couldn't reach her cell. But I wasn't playing with her. As I said, Akumari-san, my schoolmate, had a theory that Mikoto was being forced into an underground experiment and that she was about to escape Academy City. She thinks that the frequent trips of her are her escape routes. She managed to snap a picture of me and Mikoto when she visited school once. So she knows that we know each other. If she found out that we were close, she'd drill me and force me to tell her something. I can't risk that. I might accidentally say something about the Sisters. That would ruin Mikoto. It could seriously hurt her."

"So that was why you said all those stuff…" The girl said in a low, thoughtful voice. Wow….I never knew that. I even slapped him real hard, all because I couldn't read the situation clearly. Now I feel so stupid. I took a deep breath, and when I tried to open my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of Touma, all battered and bruised as his hands were tied around a…stake—seriously?! A STAKE?!—behind his back. There were lines on the grass that seemed like boxes. I was hanging way, way up in the sky. I was being held by a circular golden ring that floated around me.

"Are you done asking me questions?" Touma's voice said, catching the girl's attention. "Look, seriously, I am begging you. Please just let go of Mikoto. I can fight you as much as you want, but just leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with the magic side. I can swear that she doesn't know anything about grimoires and-" Grimoires? As in magical grimoires?

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. You wouldn't want her knowing of things she wasn't meant to know, right?" The girl, who was dressed in a fancy black dress and veil, said, pointing up to me. Touma followed her finger and his eyes widened when he saw me. I didn't miss the instant flushing of his face.

"Mikoto!" He shouted, beaming at me. "I'm so glad you're—" He suddenly blushed and turned away. Why was he—OH DAMN IT. I forgot that I was wearing a dress, and the fact that I felt an unpleasant draft between my thighs. Holy sh-t where are my shorts?!

"Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERT! I screamed at him as my face got warmer.. "STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU B-ST-RD!"

"I'm not looking okay?! See?!" He said shutting his eyes close, and shaking his head. I heard the girl giggle and before I knew it, the stake that bound Touma and the ring that held me up disappeared in an instant.

"Oh crap." I muttered as gravity did what it had to do. I didn't have enough time to react, but the landing wasn't so painful. I heard a groaning sound and when I opened my eyes again, Touma was lying under me. I immediately moved back and apologized to him, while he just smiled and said it was nothing.

"Hey now, don't tell me that you've forgotten all about me~." The girl cooed. Touma immediately straightened up and pushed me back, so he would be in front. "Aw, come now Kamijou-kun~! No need to get so aggressive. My mission is over." It was only then did the girl look up and smile. Dazzling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I knew it.

"What do you mean your mission is over?' Touma asked, seemingly pissed. "Have you done something to Mikoto?"

"No, of course not. Well, aside from the fact that I eased all her worries, then I really haven't done anything wrong.~" She said titling her head as she smiled.

"Are you demented woman?! You texted me, god knows how you got my number, but you texted me at 9 in the evening, telling me that you held someone captive and it was up to me to decide whether or not that person was important to me by coming here! Now you tell me, that after beating the sh-t out of me, messing with my head, and asking so many g-ddamned questions that you're done?!"

"Someone's rather cranky now huh?" The girl said crossing her arms. She then turned her attention to me and started walking closer, I flinched. "No need to be afraid Miko-chan. It's alright, I won't hurt you."

"Like hell you wouldn't!" Touma shouted, spreading his arm out in front of me protectively. "Take one step closer to her and I swear, rules be damned, I will fight you."

"Rules?" I muttered aloud, catching both their attention. "What rules?" The girl immediately snickered, while Touma just blushed and turned away. I was confused as hell, but then the girl suddenly started wagging her finger and golden dust suddenly appeared around us, making us feel sleepy. Touma fell asleep first, lying unconscious in front of me. I tried fighting it, but it was no use. I fell beside him and the girl walked closer to us. She kneeled in front of me and smiled as she touched my cheek.

"I'd rather get hurt with your rejection, than to be with you sharing a false affection Miko-chan. " Her voice deepened into a smooth melody, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. I saw one last glimpse of the clock at the park, it was 10:00 PM.

=LINE BREAK HERE=

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder, now don't they, Misaka-san?" Heaven Canceller said, giving me an incredulous look as he stood in front of me. "Really now. Just as I was about to leave and go off-duty, I heard a loud crash in one of the hospital rooms. I was expecting a ghost or a robber, but to think that I saw the both of you, unconscious. More to the fact that Kamijou-kun is once again nearly beaten to death with a broken arm, a few cracked ribs and tons of scratches. Care to explain this now that you are fully awake Misaka-san?"

"Uhmm…it's just as you said. I don't really know what happened either…" I mumbled, forcing a smile as I fiddled with my fingers. The doctor raised an eyebrow and I knew that this wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Uh…you see, yesterday, I sort of got kidnapped, and then Touma suddenly appeared, and there was fighting and the girl let me go and I passed out and then…well, I woke up here…"

"Do you seriously think that that sort of answer satisfies me, Misaka-san?" Heaven Canceller asked as he crossed his arms. I could only smile and shrug my shoulders. He sighed before turning back to Touma, who was still asleep on the bed, all bandaged up. "It's not like knowing what happened to the both of you last night could help with his recovery, but he can't be left alone for a while. No matter how tenacious his body really is, he was still beaten pretty badly. You're gonna have to stay with him for awhile, Misaka-san." He said as he checked a few things on his clipboard before turning back to me.

"Thanks so much for everything Dr. Gekota!" I said standing up.

"Please, Misaka-san. I am a doctor. It's my greatest joy to help people get back on their feet. But if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

"But of course." I said joining him as he was about to leave the room. As he walked through the door, Dr. Gekota suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Misaka-san, where have you been the past month?" He asked. I was taken aback by this, but I answered him anyway.

"Oh, well, I went to Kazakhstan and there was a bit of trouble, so I ended up being stuck there for a month." I answered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh is that so? It's just that that guy, Kamijou-kun I mean, has been appearing here every day for the past month, asking if you had called or if you were admitted here. He must've been pretty worried about you. Whenever I asked why, he would just wave me off and tell me to call him if you ever do drop by. I didn't think that he'd be the one admitted here, but I didn't have to call you at all." He said with a smile as he walked out. "Things really have a funny way of working out in this city." He mused.

I didn't understand what he meant, so I just slid the door closed and walked back to Touma's bed. He was still asleep. The dirt, grime and blood on his face was all washed up, his wounds secured in clean and fresh bandages. He had a cast on his right arm and his hair was a mess, but for some reason, I couldn't help but look at him.

"You really are amazing in your own way huh?" I muttered as I tried to even out his spiky hair, but I only ended up stirring him awake. I pulled back my hand and waited eagerly for his eyes to open fully. "Uhm…well….g-good morning..I guess…" I stuttered.

"What the—Mikoto?" Touma asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "If you're here…then does that mean that…everything was just a dream?" He said as he tried to sit up, but ended up failing miserably. I put my arms around him and helped him up.

"You know, moving around with broken ribs isn't really easy."

"So it was real then?" He asked again as he tried to cross his arms and to think of all the occurrences yesterday. "The girl who was an Incubus, you getting kidnapped, the pink Gekota panty that you—" I smacked his head. "Hey, easy there. Still recovering here, you see?" He said pointing to his cast.

"I don't give a crap about your cast! You could act normally even if you broke all the bones in your limbs for crying out loud." I huffed as I sat back down on the chair beside his bed. He laughed for a bit but when his laughter got caught dead in the air, things went awkward.

"Uhm…Hey, about last week…" Touma started as he stared at his sheets. "I should really apologize to you. I know that I've been an insensitive idiot. I hurt your feelings but you should know that I didn't really—"

"You didn't really mean it, I know." I said. He looked at me as I stood up and sat beside him, my back facing him. "Akumari-san, right? That was the name of your classmate. She was a reporter, and she was about to start a new rumor about me. You only acted like that so you could protect me. I know that."

"But how did you—"

"I was awake the whole time Touma. Okay, maybe not the whole time, but I was awake for the most part. I heard your explanation. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I slapped you hard, I didn't even bother to hear you out. And for that, I'm really sorry." I felt his hand on my arm.

"So does that mean that you forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Before I do, I have one last question for you." I held both of my hands together on my lap as I chewed on my lower lip. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Why didn't you go after me?"

"What?" Touma's grip on my arm loosened.

"At the park, the day after I returned." I elaborated. "I know you were there Touma. I know that you were watching me and Thor. You were close enough to hear what we were talking about. I know that you overheard the fact that he asked me out on a date. Why didn't you say or do anything?" Whatever his answer is, I have to be prepared for it. "Did you really not care about me going out with him or did you—"

"Of course I cared." He said cutting me off. "I was really pissed you know. But then, I saw you smiling at him and I knew that you were enjoying his company. I don't particularly like Thor, more so that he's a magical God, but he's one of the very few people who can make you smile like that. I didn't want to ruin it for you." I could feel his mood dropping as he spoke, but even so, I still couldn't bear to look at him. "I really wanted to talk to you, you know? But then, every day after class, you'd spend time with Thor. I thought that maybe…maybe you didn't want me anymore. That maybe you liked his company more than mine."

Okay…now that wasn't the response that I was expecting. I felt him shift in his position, but I didn't dare to look. A second later, I felt something warm spread around my back and I realized that he had leaned on me.

"So…you said that you were awake for the most part?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Uhm…well, yeah."

"If that's true, then I have no doubt that you heard what I said when that Incubus girl accused me of not caring." That sent a rush of blood to my cheeks. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, but I tried to contain it as I awaited his words. "I was cooking your favorite food last night. Well, when it comes to me, everything I cook is your favorite, but I'd like to think that my pasta has a special effect on you, right?"

"Right you are Kamijou Touma." I said with a laugh, and he laughed as well.

"Anyway, as I was cooking, my phone vibrated and I immediately ran to it, thinking that it was you, but it wasn't. It was an unknown number. When I read the message of someone being kidnapped, I didn't hesitate. For some reason, I had a hunch that it was you. And as luck may have it, I was right. There you were, floating way up high in the sky, surrounded by some sort of golden ring. Then a girl in a black dress suddenly popped out and said that she wanted to play with me. But if I disobeyed the rules, something bad would happen."

"So that was the rules you were talking about." I said. "Wait, what kind of game were you playing? And what was the consequence?"

"You could think of it as a deadly dodge ball/chess match. I had to avoid her attacks while I stepped on something like a chess board. I was only allowed to step on specific blocks based on a rhythm. And you know how bad I am at dancing and music and stuff. If I took a misstep, a stake would come from the square and I had to avoid it, but I wasn't allowed to leave the square. That was when you saw me."

"Oookay, now that's weird." I pointed out. "So what's the rule and the consequence?"

"Basically, I wasn't allowed to use Imagine Breaker or fight back. I just had to cross the board without dying and she'd give you back to me, as simple as that." I felt his muscles tighten with tension. "But as for the consequence…well, she said that if I did use my Imagine Breaker, she'd take something from you."

"Huh? Did you end up using it? What did she take? I don't remember losing anything…"

"Uhm…well…I did use Imagine Breaker once, but I swear that I didn't mean it really! I didn't even understand what she meant when she said the consequence! I swear!" He said nervously. I smiled before moving my head back so our heads knocked together.

"Relax will you? What're you getting so uptight about? Whatever it is that I lost, it doesn't matter. I won't blame you or something. You were trying to save me." I reassured him. "So? What did she take?" Really. This guy's is an idiot, but he's really sweet when it comes down to it. How could I possible get mad at hi—

"Uhm…your shorts."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

"Mi-Mikoto?" Touma asked nervously. I clenched and unclenched my fist repeatedly. Now it all makes sense. That unpleasant draft, his unease, that stupid game, this stupid set up.

"I am going to kill him!" I accidentally said aloud.

"What? Kill who, Mikoto?" Touma said turning his head so he could look at me. I placed a hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. I need to think this through before anything else. One wrong word and Touma will blow a fuse. "Actually, never mind that question. Where's Thor? Usually, you'd be hanging out with him right? Why isn't he here with you, and yesterday too?" sh-t. Why is he so assertive at times like this?

"You ask too many questions Touma." I said standing up, making him almost fall of the bed. I turned around and faced him with a smile on my face. "You're tired. You should probably rest more. You've been through hell yesterday. I'll go and get you some delicious cake okay? I'll go and buy some fruits while I'm at it and we'll eat them together." I said gleefully as I turned on my heel.

"Mikoto, wait." He suddenly said. I was about to face him, when all of a sudden, his hand grabbed my arm and he pulled me towards him. I fell on his lap as his left hand held my shoulder firmly while his right arm, which was in a cast, held my hand close to our chests.

"T-touma, w-what're you-?"

"I love you." Right at that very moment, I felt the definition of bliss. His lips were on mine and it was the best feeling ever. I felt so snug and warm in his embrace and everything just seemed so perfect. When we parted, "Sorry if I only said it now. I thought that you'd hate me if I said it." He still kept me on his lap, still holding me close. I was trying to process everything that had just happened, and my brain was in overload.

"A-are you sure about that?" I suddenly muttered out, making him look at me weirdly. "I mean, are you sure about this? About…loving me? You know that I'm not exactly the ideal type of girl. I'm pretty violent and short tempered. I always call you an idiot, and I always pick fights with you and I—"

"Mikoto," Touma said in a gentle voice. I looked up and saw the genuine smile on his face, making my heart skip a beat. "Tell me, do you know a song entitled "I'd Rather"?"

"A..a song?" I repeated, racking my brain for any recollection of it. "No, I don't think I do. But what does that—"

"_**I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else."**_

His voice surprised. Kamijou Touma never sang. Even for karaoke, I could never force him. But now he's…

"_**I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself.**_

_**I'd rather have hard times together than to have an easier part. **_

_**I'd rather have the one who holds my heart."**_

Touma then stopped singing, but I couldn't help but stare at him. He smiled at me, a bit embarrassedly, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"It's the perfect song for you, Mikoto." He said sheepishly, pulling me in closer. "It may be true that there are a million other girls out there who are prettier, more mature, more well developed, please don't be offended or anything, more patient and all that. But I honestly don't care about that. I'd rather be with you, the girl who electrocutes me when she's embarrassed or mad, the girl whose two years younger than me but is way smarter, the girl who can't even fry an egg. You as in the girl who is a well-renowned esper, a girl who is adored by everyone, and you as in the girl who almost blinds me with perfection. But most of all, I want to be with you, as in the girl who I fell madly, deeply and truly in love with."

OH. MY. GOD.

"Is the world about to end or what?" I accidentally said aloud. Touma looked at me with a confused expression. It was sort of funny, I ended up laughing away from his grip. As I rolled over, I accidentally knocked his cast, hurting him. "Oh, god I am so sorry."

"N-nah…It's okay." He said with a smile as he winced in pain. "But why were you laughing huh? Is what I said really funny to you?"

"N-no… that's not what I meant. It's just…" Oh god, Mikoto. Think of a way out of this. He might think that you're making fun of him. He's not gonna like that. "I…I never expected you to say that so directly. I mean, sorry to say this, but you are an extremely dense, stubborn idiot. I thought that you were the type of guy that wouldn't know love even if it hit him square in the face with a signboard that said LOVE on it."

"You thought that low of me?"

"N-NO! SERIOUSLY." I said sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed, facing him, but I kept my head held down, staring at my dress. "I've been…chasing around you for a whole year. I….sort of decided to give up on you already. But the things went haywire and Thor—"

"I'd rather that we not talk about it." He said grumpily. "What's done is done. We don't need to go back for it. But anyway, can I ask you a question now?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." I said, sitting properly, leaning on the railing of his bed. "Well…just don't ask questions that could potentially irritate me okay? You know that I have a tendency of shocking you whenever that happens. I don't want to shock you while you're like that." I said, crossing my arms and looking away as my face turned red. He smiled at me, melting my heart in its place.

"I'm glad that you care M'lady." He said. "But as for my question, you asked me if I wouldn't regret…choosing this, right?" I nodded. Where was he getting at? "Well then, let me ask you this. Would you regret choosing me?" I felt the seriousness in his tone. He seemed uneasy about this, about asking me. I was quite flustered by that, but seeing this reaction from him, I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask right?" I said as I moved closer to him. He looked up at me, waiting for me to complete my sentence. "I stayed with you. I went after you. I hijacked a plane, I went overseas, I dropped everything I had, just to come after you. I entered battles I knew that I had no chance of winning. I've already given up on so much, and I'm not about to stop. You know that I'm not the kind of person that easily stops. I tried giving up, but I couldn't." I raised my hand and cupped his cheek. Sh-t. My face must've been tomato red by now. "I love you too much for that."

"But it's just as you said, I'm an idiot—"

"I'd rather be with an idiot who I love, and hopefully loves me back."

It took about 5 seconds for Touma's mind to register everything that I had said. He smiled, took my hand and kissed the top of it. A little while later, he fell asleep and I went out momentarily to buy the cake and fruits that I promised him earlier. When I got back, Touma wasn't alone in the room. I smiled to myself before closing the door behind me and placing the box and plastic bags that I had on the table.

"It's nice of you to visit him." I said in a quiet voice, careful not to wake Touma. "Considering the fact that you were the one who did that to him."

"Are you mad at me then?" The intruder asked. "Miko-chan?"

I turned around and I was met with the sight of Thor, leaning against the open window as the wind blew the curtains gently. He was wearing a jet black jacket and his usual jeans. He looked pretty nice, but the urge to kick his ass really kicks in at times.

"I appreciate what you want to do Thor. Really. But seriously? Did you have to kidnap me and do all this crappy plans of yours? You almost beat the living hell out of the poor guy. Even though you did it for me, it's still pretty mean. I mean, what would you do if he got seriously hurt?"

"Well…he did get seriously hurt, but I don't really feel particularly bad about this. He was being an ass you know." He said shrugging his shoulders, smiling at me. I smiled back at him before returning to Touma's bedside. I removed a few stray strands of hair from his face as I watched him sleep.

"Hope you don't feel too awkward about this, Thor." I said with an empathetic smile.

"Nah. I mentally prepared myself for this. I'm good, though I must say that letting go of the one that you love is quite hard." He said with a smile. I knew that he was just trying to be nice, but I couldn't help but feel the guilt. "Anyway, Miko-chan. I just came here to say goodbye."

"What?" Well, that snapped me out of my reprieve. "Goodbye? Why? Are you leaving?"

"Miko-chan, you say goodbye when you leave, and hello when you meet right? Of course I'm leaving." He said with a grin. "I told you before right? I was only meant to stay here for a week. My vacation is over, now I have to leave and go back to England for work. You know that magicians never take it easy."

"Will you be okay?" I asked, standing up from my position, walking over to him. "I know I'm being insensitive by asking this, but will you be okay by leaving like this? I mean, we're not exactly…on the best terms."

"Your euphemism is amusing Miko-chan." He said, throwing his legs outside the window, sitting on the ledge. "Kamijou-kun's gonna wake up anytime soon. I'm sure that he won't appreciate my presence here. Don't even bother apologizing to him for me. I aint doing it, and I aint feeling it. But for you, just be careful okay? If Kamijou-kun makes the same mistake again, then I am taking you away, got it?" He said, looking back at me. I smiled at him, before he grinned and jumped down, disappearing forever.

"Thank you so much, Thor." I whispered as the wind blew again, making the curtains sway.

"Hnn…" Touma mumbled, stirring from his sleep. "Mikoto? Why is the window open? Was someone here?"

"No…it's just me." I said before sparing one last glance at the window. "No one was here Touma."

"Uh? Well…if you say so." He said, sitting up and stretching. I rounded the bed and took the box from the table. I took out a fork and walked back to the chair beside Touma's bed. As we ate,

"Hey Touma?"

"Hmm…myeah?"

"You won't leave me right?"

"There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Mikoto."

-chapter end-

**Okay. I don't know if that sucked or what. I was typing this with a lot of distractions flying around me, so there. Anyway, sorry if this took me so long. I didn't have the time to make it anytime else. Oh god I'm typing nonsense. Well, long story short, here it is, sorry for the wait. Supposedly, this is the last, but I was thinking of writing a chapter in Thor's POV. Just tell me if it's a good idea in the reviews kay? BYE! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
